Rain
by Evandar
Summary: Oneshot. Their relationship was a precarious balance between love and hate. MelloxNear yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and I am making no profit from this story.

AN: This Fic contains sexual situations, and while it's still in the realms of semi-graphic (I really was trying to focus on characterisation) it's still not suitable for underage readers.

This was written for the FanFic100 contest on LiveJournal, for my claim of Mello x Near.

Rain

by Evandar

Rain pounded loudly on the glass, filling the room with its irregular tempo, but not loudly enough to fully mask the sounds of gasps and heavy breathing coming from within. Near lay sprawled on the small bed; his shirt lying on the floor somewhere in the vicinity of the door, and his slacks being slowly inched off by long-fingered hands.

Mello was above him; staring down at him like some kind of twisted angel. His leather shirt was gone – Near couldn't remember who had taken it off – and the crucifix on his rosary dangled down to brush against Near's chest. Mello's face was mostly hidden by his hair, but occasional flashes of lightning illuminated his yellow eyes. He didn't look human.

'Shinigami,' Near's mind provided the word, and Near trembled at the thought of it - or was it because of the way Mello's fingers had brushed that sensitive spot on the back of his left knee?

They knew each other too well; knew what the other wanted without either of them having to say anything. And when it came to Mello words were overrated anyway because Mello had all the listening abilities of a brick wall and – oh!

Near's breath hitched as Mello lowered his mouth to the tip of Near's erection and breathed out slowly, the hot wet air making Near's senses come alive. A tongue darted out and lapped at the head – just enough to taste – before Mello deep throated him and Near cried out.

Mello had once said that he liked Near best this way, because his reactions proved that he was human. Near had just stared at him, afterglow having faded just enough to make Mello's soft words almost an insult, and he had said nothing. Mello hadn't expected him to.

Their relationship was a precarious balance between love and hate, with both of them feeling both emotions towards the other and not caring enough to try and stop themselves.

Mello slid up Near's body to kiss him. His mouth felt slightly strange now because of the scars covering one side of his face, but Near gave in to it, raking his fingernails down Mello's back and making the older boy hiss slightly into his mouth. Mello was naked – when had he removed his pants? Near couldn't remember – and his skin felt unnaturally warm as he pressed against Near. In response Near wrapped one of his legs around Mello's waist and flipped them over because really, if Mello expected after all this time for him to just lay back and take it then he was sorely mistaken.

Mello growled as he was pinned to the bed – did he know that the way his hair fanned out made him look like he was wearing a halo? – and he dragged Near down to viciously bite at his neck. Near cursed him silently: the SPK members would no doubt question – albeit silently – the sudden appearance of a hickey.

Near reached out a hand to fumble with the tube of lubricant on the bedside table, eventually getting enough of it on his fingers to prepare himself. He moaned softly and pushed his hips against Mello's, and Mello thrust up against him, panting harshly into Near's ear.

It was with a mixture of reluctance and anticipation – hadn't it always been? – that Near reached out for more of the gel to coat Mello's erection. It meant that it would soon be over and Mello would leave and Near would feel the cold harsh reality that there was only a 'benefits' relationship between them and he would feel like a total slut because of it; but at the same time he wanted it, wanted Mello inside of him because that way he felt like he was whole.

Damn L for dying. Why hadn't they realised that the only way that they could replace him was by joining together until it was too late for them. Too late for Mello now: Kira knew his real name and he was living on borrowed time. Near felt hollow when he thought of Mello as dead, and he moved now to fill himself with Mello so that he could at least have another memory for when Mello was gone.

It wasn't gentle. It never had been and they had no real reason to start being tender to one another now. The sound of flesh on flesh and gasps and cries of pleasure filled the air, and all Near could feel was pleasure – so much pleasure that he thought he was drowning in it. Mello was stroking his erection roughly, and gripping tightly and Near's hip, helping him move in something close to a rhythm.

Another flash of lightning lit the room, ruining Near's night vision, but imprinting an image of Mello – head thrown back in pleasure, lips parted, eyes half open and practically glowing with lust in the harsh flash of white light – on his retinas. Near closed his eyes and tipped his head back in bliss. He was so close, but he'd be damned if he came too early.

Mello's breathing grew ragged, and his upward thrusts more erratic. Near whimpered softly, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he focussed everything he had on the sensations building in the pit of his stomach. Oh god…

Near's mouth opened in a silent scream as he came. His back arched and his fists clenched – one in the sheets; one in Mello's hair – and he forgot how to breathe. Mello's hips slammed upwards, harder than any of his thrusts so far, and he came with a shout. His fingers tightened on Near's hip and he moved his other hand up from Near's cock to the back of Near's neck and dragged him down for another kiss. It was a hopeless kiss, broken by their mutual need to start breathing again.

Mello didn't stay long; just enough to catch his breath, dress and place a kiss on Near's lips. Near stared after him as the door to his room shut with a near-silent click and he realised that the rain had stopped.


End file.
